My life or Her?
by xoxozanessaxoxo1201
Summary: First Fanfic. Her parents died. Had to be moved into a foster home. Labeled as geek. One friend. Until one day she meets him. TROYELLA! Don't be too harsh on me!
1. Summary

**AN:** This is my first story so don't be too harsh on me ok.

**Summary: ** Once there was a girl named Gabriella Montez her life was horrible. Her parents died in a car accident. Then she is moved to live with a foster family (which she hates very much). When she goes to her new school East High everybody labeled her as a "geek." No one talked to her. She only had one friend. But one day she meets Troy Bolton. He is the East High's Captain of the basketball team. He's totally hot and is like royalty in the school. When he meets Gabriella he thought she isn't really a bad girl but will his reputation be on the line? Or will he just stick up for her and be with her on her side forever? TOTAL TROYELLA!!! Please read and review!


	2. Ready, Set, Go

**Chapter 1**

**AN: **okay guys thanks for the reviews but I need maybe some ideas thanks.

She was sitting in her room waiting for her parents to come. Then all of a sudden….

RING! RING! RING! RING!

She picked it up, "Hello?" "Is this Gabriella Montez?" "Yes." "This is a police officer saying that we are very sorry to inform you but your parents have been killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. You will be moved to a foster home in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Your foster parent's names are Drew and Jane. You will be attending East High High School. You will be picked by a cab tomorrow to send you to the airport. You will be picked up by you foster dad at the airport tomorrow. Again we are very sorry. Thank you and have a good night."

Gabriella was crying all night, but she guessed she should start to pack. I mean she is leaving tomorrow morning. She thought to herself. "I can't believe that I have to move and be sent to a foster home. Why can't I just live with a relative?" Then she thought again."Wait I don't have any relatives since my grandparents are dead and my parents are only childs.UGHHH!! I hate my life!"

**Next Morning**

The next morning Gabriella was crying really hard. She didn't want to move. Here she had great friends and she was really smart. But she had to go.

The cab arrived. She had all her stuff. She was about to leave but then her cell started to ring.

"Hello?" "I can't believe your leaving!" Her friends screamed. "When are you leaving?" "I am leaving right now, so I'm so sorry I can't see you in person and say goodbye. Well, I have to go. Just call me or text. I'll try to call you when I arrive." "Okay." Her friends said.

Gabriella went in the cab and was heading off to the airport. When she arrived she boarded the plane and said goodbye to her old town.

**AN:** guys I need more reviews and maybe some ideas. I know this is a sad one but it will get happier! Okay guys I no this is a short one. But bear with me I am a new writer. I know not a good excuse. So I'll try to update soon. I am really busy with school and cheerleading. So don't get mad at me if I don't update. Just be patient. So R&R!!! Thanks

xoxo,

xoxozanessaxoxo1201


	3. Am I Ready?

**Chapter 2**

**AN:** okay sorry about the short chapter last time. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reading!

She arrived. Arrived in Albuquerque, New Mexico. She couldn't believe that she was here. Not ready to begin a new life with new friends and parents. But she bumped into a very tall man who is thin and had brown hair. This man holding a sing that says Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella said, "Hello are you my foster dad Drew Stack?" Te man said, "Yes and are you Gabriella Montez?" She said, "Yes." He said, "Okay then," with a frown on his face,"Well let's go back to the house and meet your foster mom, Jane."

**In the Car**

DREW: "So what are you into Gabriella?"

GABRIELLA: "Well, I like school a lot. I love chemistry. Does my new school have a scholastic decathlon team?"

DREW: "I don't know yet. You will find out when you go to school tomorrow. Oh and by the way we don't have any children so you are an only child."

GABRIELLA: "Cool." So far she thought her foster dad was okay. He was nice. But everyone is like that right? She couldn't believe that she starting school tomorrow. She hopes that everyone's nice at this school and makes a lot of friends. Speaking of friends she has to call them when she arrives home.

**At the House**

When Gabriella arrived at the house it was a big mansion pretty much. It was white and has gated doors. She went into the house and was greeted by a woman with blonde hair, had a petite body, and puts on way to much makeup on This woman was her foster mom, Jane.

"Hello! You must be Gabriella! It is so nice to meet you! We are very sorry about your loss of your parents." Her mom, Jane, said.

"Thanks. So where's my room?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh I'll show it to you dear. And for dinner I cooked lasagna and garlic bread. So I hope you like it." Jane said.

"Yum that will be delicious." Hopefully she thought.

She was showed up to her room. Her room had bright pink walls, had an outside balcony, a HUGE walk-in closet, and a bathroom to herself. She was actually satisfied with her room. She started to unpack, then her phone started to ring.

"Hello," she answered.

"How is it there?" Her friends asked very anxiously.

"Actually not bad. I mean my foster parents are pretty nice and I have the best room in the world!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Wow. You sound like you really like it there after you been there for a few hours." Her friend commented.

"You sound like it's like a bad thing." Gabriella said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No I just thought you might like it there better than here."

"You know that I could never replace you guys," she said.

"Oh, that's great to know!!!" Her friends exclaimed.

"Gabriella!! Dinner is ready!!" her mom yelled from downstairs.

"I got to go, but I will try to call you later after I finish packing." she said.

"Okay call you later," her friends said.

**Downstairs**

"It smells delicious down here!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Why thank you honey, I hope you enjoy the food too." Jane said.

"Oh and you will be meeting our next door neighbors. They're the Boltons. They have a son who is about your age I think." Drew explained.

"Okay then, oh and you can call me Gabs or Gabi if you want." Gabi explained.

"Okay then it's better that the long name Gabriella." Jane said.

"Well let's eat up!!!" Jane exclaimed.

**After Dinner**

**Gabi****P.O.V**

I hope the next door neighbors are nice. Jane and Drew said they were nice and the son will show me around school on Monday. The son is named Troy. I hope HE'S nice. They say he's a jock so I don't know. They probably are. I guess. Anyway I should go over there now before it gets dark.

I wore jeans and a polo. I threw some flip flops on and headed over there.(pic in pro.)

**Next Door**

**Gabi ****P.O.V**

Wow. Their house is big too. They must be rich. Well anyway here I go……

**AN: ****Okay guys please read and review. Sorry I haven't updated I have been so busy!! Cheer and school and friends and my science project!!! So I will try to update more. Thanks!!**


	4. Blue Eye Boy

**Chapter 3**

**Gabi's P.O.V.**

Here I go. I am about to ring the doorbell. Oh my gosh how about they don't like me. How about their son? What will he think of me? He will probably think I'm a geek because I like school and stuff. Then he's like going to tell there friends and the whole school. Then nobody will be my friend! Great, I will be friendless for my junior year. Great way to start school. OMG!! I'm freaking out!!! Maybe I should go tomorrow. No but it'll be the same thing. Fine I'll do it now….

"You know you can just ring the doorbell and my parents will answer." A sandy-brown haired boy said.

I turn around and saw this boy. He has big ocean blue eyes and sandy-brown hair. He was wearing red basketball shorts with EH on the sides and a regular big white t-shirt and had a basketball in his hand. My foster parents were right he was a jock who played basketball. And he is soooo cute! Oh my gosh does my hair look ok? How about my clothes? Oh no how long has he been standing there? He might have been here the whole time while I've been debating on ringing the doorbell or not. I must look like an idiot now! Great, he might think I'm weird now because I've been standing here for about 10 minutes and been doing nothing. So I am going to turn around now and say something to him before he thinks I'm weirder and label me as a geek in school.

"Hey you live here?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah that's why I was about to enter the house. Then I see this girl standing here doing nothing. So there must be a reason why you're here. And then it came to me you must be Gabriella my new next door neighbor who live with the Stacks?" he asked.

"Yeah my name is Gabriella Montez. And I'm going to start as a junior at your school next week. At East High Right?" she asked.

"Yeah that's my school. And I'm a junior too. It's cool at East High when you get to know everybody. Anyways my name is Troy Bolton. I think I'm going to show you around or someone in school will like the principal or someone." He explained.

"Yeah thanks. So are we going to enter the house or are we going to just stand here and talk while the sky gets dark?" she said.

"Ok then. So let us enter." He said.

**End of Gabi's ****POV**

**In The House**

**Troy's ****POV**

Wow. Gabriella looks like a really nice girl. And she's really pretty too. Wait Bolton get a hold of yourself, she's a new girl and everybody is going to label her "geek" or "new girl." So I can't like her. I have to stick to the status quo right? Everybody is going to bother me at school if I hang out with her. Especially Chad. He is going to annoy me to death with this "new girl." Then Sharpay is going to say "she really shouldn't be here because she's a new girl and probably a geek. She doesn't belong here Troy." Ugh. Stupid status quo. I don't think she deserves to be treated wrong. I really want to change this "status quo." I'll deal with this on Monday. Back to the tour.

**End of ****POV**

"Nice house," Gabriella complimented.

"Thanks my parents do the best that they can do. And I'll give you a tour around the house and you'll meet my parents if they're here." Troy explained.

They had the tour around the house and Gabriella met Troy's parents.

"Wow it is so nice to meet you Gabriella! Jane and Drew told us a lot about you. So how do you like Albuquerque so far? Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Well the people look nice here and looks like a great place to live in." Gabriella explained.

"That's great. I hope you are into sports or extra curriculum because we have a lot of that at East High." Mr. Bolton explained who was the East High's basketball coach and PE teacher.

"Well I hope to join a couple of sports team, but I don't know yet. I want to catch up on my work then join some sports." Gabi explained.

"Well it's almost dark outside I think you should be heading home. Troy can you walk her to her house please?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Sure." He said. "I should always accept an opportunity to walk with a pretty girl." He thought.

"Ok we're here." Troy said. "So do you want to go to the back and just talk. I kind of want to know you better."

"Ok then. Let's go." Gabriella said.

**At the Backyard**

**Gabi's ****POV**

Wow the Bolton's seem pretty nice especially Troy. He seems like a cool guy. I kind of want to get to know him better. And he kind of looked eager to walk me to my house, but that can just be my imagination. Maybe it's the jetlag. So I wonder what he wants to know about me. I hope he doesn't ask about my past because I'm just going to break down. Well back to conversation.

**End of ****POV**

"So I think we should play 20 questions to get to know each other." Gabriella suggested.

"Okay. I'll go first. So, what are you interested in Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"You can call me Gabi or Gabs if you want. Anyways my answer is…..ok this might sound a little geeky but I like school and science a lot. So I'm hoping that there is a Scholastic Decathlon Team at East High." Gabi explained.

"Ok Gabi that's cool. I don't know if there is one because I'm not a big school person. No offense" he said.

"None taken. Next question." she said.

"Ok Gabi. Um… Why did you move here?" Troy asked.

"Um……."

**AN: Ok that was a fast update since it is Friday. So thanks for the reviews but I need more. So I'll try to update more if you give me reviews. Thanks!!!**


	5. SORRY! AN NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE(SERIOUSLY!!)**

**AN: I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated!! I've been really busy with cheerleading.(I know a stupid excuse but it's true) And I've been doing this science project. I'm on this science team called PJAS(I know I'm kinda a geek but geeks are AWESOME!) and we have a competition coming up and we have been practicing a lot. The same with cheerleading. I've been through a lot a stress lately. So I will try to update but it'll be updated in a couple of weeks. I know really sad. But I just want to thank the reviewers for reviewing my first story and being nice about it. You guys are AWESOME!! And I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. And I think I'm having a writers block but I don't know. I have ideas but my brain is going to explode anytime if I think more. So I'll try to put a chapter up this weekend maybe next. IDK. So thanks for reading this sucky authors note and baring with me. Thanks again.**

**xoxo,**

**xoxozanessaxoxo1201**

_**PREVIEW**_

_**Gabi POV**_

_**I can't believe I am about to enter East High. Hopefully I get friends. I hope my outfit looks okay. Ugh.. I am stressing out to much. This must be a nice school. Right? Troy told me all about it. He said it was cool once you get to know the people. But wait he is the basketball jock so of course he thinks they're cool because everyone loves him because he is the basketball captain. Ugh…**_

_**(Different Part of Chapter)**_

_**Troy POV**_

_**Ok. This is Gabi's first day of school. Hopefully she doesn't get teased and get bullied by Sharpay. Wait there she is. Wow. She knows how to put up an impression for the first day of school. Well, for her. She looks awesome. She wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a blue Hollister tank top with a white stripped Hollister jacket over it, and has white flats. Wow. She looks really pretty and is a natural beauty. Did I just say that? Oh there's Chad……**_

_**No one's POV**_

_**Chad thought why was Troy staring at that girl. I mean she is pretty and all but she looks new. Ha he is probably thinking of how to prank on her first day. That is our captain……..**_

**AN: Just review about the preview if its good or not. **


	6. Questions

A/N: OMGG

**A/N: OMGG!! I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SOOOO LONGGG!! I WAS JUST SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND CHEERLEADING!! WE TONS OF TESTS TO TAKE AND STUFF. BUT NOW IT'S SUMMER SOOO I CAN WRITE MORE!! SO YAY!! OK HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE. SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!! OH AND IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT I'M SORRY. I HAVENT WRITTEN IN AWHILE SO I'M JUST WARNING YOU IT MIGHT BE SHORT.**

**XOXO, XOXOZANESSAXOXO1201 3**

_**Previously on My Life or Her…..**_

"_So I think we should play 20 questions to get to know each other." Gabriella suggested._

"_Okay. I'll go first. So, what are you interested in Gabriella?" Troy asked._

"_You can call me Gabi or Gabs if you want. Anyways my answer is…..ok this might sound a little geeky but I like school and science a lot. So I'm hoping that there is a Scholastic Decathlon Team at East High." Gabi explained._

"_Ok Gabi that's cool. I don't know if there is one because I'm not a big school person. No offense" he said._

"_None taken. Next question." she said._

"_Ok Gabi. Um… Why did you move here?" Troy asked._

"_Um……."_

**Chapter 4**

"Um…. what time is it??" Gabi asked.

"Um near 9 o'clock. Why?" Troy asked.

"Well I need to get home and get some rest. First day of school tomorrow! Well for me anyway so see you tomorrow Troy!" Gabi ran straight to her house.

"But wait you didn't answer my question!!" Troy shouted. But she continued to run to her house.

**Troy's POV**

Well that was weird. Oh well. Maybe the question was a little personal. Whatever. I guess I should head back home and get rest too. I wonder how my friends are going to take it when I introduce her. And my father will force me to hang out with because she is new but I'm scared that my friends will make fun of me. Tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day.

**Gabi's POV**

Whew. Good thing I got out of that question in time. I hope he doesn't think I'm weird now but whatever. I mean he probably won't even talk to me tomorrow because he's a jock and all. But his father might force him because I'm new and Troy does pretty much knows everybody at the school. So he can introduce me to people then ditch me to hang out with his friends. Yay.. I'm really excited for tomorrow now. I wonder what people might think of me. I mean I like into math and science so the whole school will label me as "geek" or "nerd." Oh now I'm really excited to go to school. Maybe I'm just over thinking it. I need to relax and get some rest.

**Next Day (still Gabi's POV)**

Well today is the day. My first day of school. So I got up from bed took a shower, dried my hair straight, applied some eyeliner and mascara on, and then changed into my clothes. I'm going to wear dark blue skinny jeans, a blue Hollister tank top with a white stripped Hollister jacket over it, and white flats. Hopefully this is an ok look for my first day of school. So I went downstairs and greeted Drew and Jane.

Jane asked "So are you ready for school today honey?"

I said "Yeah. Hopefully I will make some new friends today."

"Oh don't worry sweetie you will." Jane said with confidence.

"Thanks. So what's for breakfast?" I asked since I was starving.

"Um just organic eggs and wheat toast." Jane said

"Oh ok." I said.

So I sat down ant started eating. It was pretty good. But I never actually have organic eggs and toast that was wheat.

"Well I got to go to school and stuff. So see you later and wish me luck!"

"Ok sweetie! Good luck. Oh and Troy is going to pick you up and drive you to school everyday from now on. So just wait for him in the driveway." Jane told me.

"Ok. Bye!'

So I went to the hallway got my Juicy tote bag and headed outside to wait for Troy. There he was waiting for with his red sports car. Wow, these people must be rich.

**Troy's POV**

Ok. This is Gabi's first day of school. Hopefully she doesn't get teased and get bullied by Sharpay. Wait there she is. Wow. She knows how to put up an impression for the first day of school. Well, for her. She looks awesome. She wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a blue Hollister tank top with a white stripped Hollister jacket over it, and has white flats. Wow. She looks really pretty and is a natural beauty. Did I just say that? Oh here she comes.

"Hey Gabi."

"Hey Troy. Thank for the ride." She thanked.

"Oh no problem. Anyway your gonna love it at East High." I said.

"I hope so." She said with a little confidence.

"Anyway we are going to pick up my best friend Chad. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh not at all. As long as he's nice." She said.

"Oh he is…at times."

"Ok."

Ok Chad better not mess this up. But I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting ride. So we arrived at Chad's house and he came outside with a puzzled look.

**Chad's POV**

Who is that girl in Troy's car? She must be new. But why is Troy giving a new girl a ride? That's interesting. Maybe he's like being nice to her and stuff so he can prank her easily. Well that's good. We haven't totally lost Troy. And this girl better not be a distraction to him or any of us before the big game.

**No one's POV**

So Chad got to Troy's car, still with the puzzled look on his face but then turned it into a smile.

"Hey I'm Chad Danforth." He greeted her.

"Hi I'm Gabi. I'm new to the school." Gabi said.

"Well that's pretty obvious because I've never seen you before." Chad said

"Chad just get in the car and shutup for the rest of ride." Troy demanded.

"Whatever you say captain." Chad said.

So they arrived at the school. Everybody was eyeing Gabriella because she just rode in with Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth. They were all confused by this. No one, especially a new girl, rides in the same car with the superstar of the school. To bad that there was this special, perky little blonde glaring at her when she got out of the car…

Gabi POV

I can't believe I am about to enter East High. Hopefully I get friends. I hope my outfit looks okay. Ugh.. I am stressing out to much. This must be a nice school. Right? Troy told me all about it. He said it was cool once you get to know the people. But wait he is the basketball jock so of course he thinks they're cool because everyone loves him because he is the basketball captain. Ugh…

**AN: In the next chapter I will tell you about her first day of school and such. And like what people do to her and her getting a friend. So I will update more and it will be faster. So review!! But don't be mean!!**


End file.
